In some scenarios, a user may wish to adjust interface elements of a user terminal to display certain colors to enhance the user's experience.
However, interface elements typically do not allow the adjustment of the display of the interface elements described above. Typically, interface elements use a fixed image or colors, which are predefined and difficult to dynamically change and the interface elements display non-predefined images or colors.